From the Past
by jedimasterstar
Summary: Set a year after TMR. An ancient cult is trying to resurrect Imhotep. The O'Connells race to stop them but must rely on a person from Rick's past to help them. Crossover with Van Helsing and Troy.
1. Callista

**Summary:** It's been a year after the events of _The Mummy Returns_. Now Rick and Evy must stop an ancient cult from resurrecting Imhotep. But to do this they need the help of someone Rick has not seen in years…his sister!

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Steven Sommers except Callista O'Connell and this plot.

**Chapter 1**

_It's good to be home_, thought Callista O'Connell as she walked into her home in Cairo. Her last adventure proved to be almost a disaster if it had not been for the aid of the mysterious Van Helsing. As she thought back on him she smiled. Gabriel Van Helsing was indeed a very handsome man. She couldn't believe that she was attracted to a person that she knew nothing about. But she knew that she didn't love him. It wasn't there. Besides, Van Helsing was hiding something and Callista wanted to find out what it is.

Her musing stopped when she noticed a letter on the coffee table. She shuddered as she read whom it was from. _I can't believe Rick has sent me a letter after all these years_, she thought as she opened the letter. As she read, she realized that this was no ordinary letter; it was a call for help. Her brother wanted her to come see him in London. She sighed and thought. It would be nice to see Rick again and find out what he has be doing. _Guess I'm heading to London_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Callista arrived in London three days later. As she stepped onto the sidewalk, she looked at the address on the envelope. _Sounds like it is in the suburbs_, she thought as she hailed a taxi. As the taxi headed toward Rick's house, Callista mused over her brother. Rick was almost like her, an adventurer. Except he enjoyed going after the treasure while she went for historical purposes. She was a tomb raider and a guide. She enjoyed the thrills of her job.

The cab stopped and Callista got out. She looked at the house before her. _It's huge. Who did Rick con this out of?_ she thought as she headed to the door. She was about to knock on the door but noticed that it was open. Callista had a strange feeling that something was not right. She entered quietly and went to the parlor. She peered in to see Rick, two men, a woman, and a boy surrounded by a group of men. She recognized their clothing- they were members of the cult of Sekhmet.

"Where is it?" one asked.

"Where's what?" replied Rick.

"The Book of the Dead," answered another. Callista's eyes went wide. _The Book of the Dead? Why would Rick have the Book of the Dead?_ She didn't get any farther than that.

"Who are you?" said a voice from behind her. Callista spun around and knocked him out. Then she turned back to the room and noticed more men coming towards her. "Can we talk about this?" she asked. The men attacked but Callista easily took them down. She noticed a sword rack near her and took two swords out. She smiled; she was an expert swordsman. The men stood in shock as she easily blocked them. Their leader called for a retreat. Before Callista could react, they were gone. _Nice_, she thought as she looked around.

"What took you so long?" said an angry voice. Callista turned and found herself face to face with her brother.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen you in years and that is all you can say to me?" she said back. They both glared at each other, then they laughed and hugged each other.

"It's good to see you, Calli. How have you been?" Rick asked.

"Okay. I should ask you the same thing. What's with the house?" Callista answered.

"Um, Rick, who is this?" asked the woman.

"Oh. Calli, let me introduce my wife Evy, my son Alex, Evy's brother Jonathan Carnahan, and Ardeth Bay."

"A Medjai?" Callista asked as she looked at Ardeth's clothing.

"Yes," Ardeth answered.

"And everyone, this is my baby sister Callista," Rick continued.

"Your sister? You never said that you had a sister," said a shocked Evy.

"And I never figured Rick as being the marrying type," said Callista.

"Well, can't have everything," said Rick.

"You mean that I have an aunt?" asked Alex.

"It looks like it," Callista said. Everyone found seats in the parlor and began to relax. They sat in silence until Callista asked, "Why is the cult of Sekhmet trying to kill you? And why do they think that you have the Book of the Dead?"

"It's a long story," replied Rick, "which is why I need your help."


	2. Explaining the Past

Well, here is another chapter. Thought it would take me longer but I guess I was wrong. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** As said before, Steven Sommers owns everything except OC and plot.

Chapter 2 

Callista looked at Rick. "What do you mean by _a long story_?" she asked.

Rick smiled. He had to admit that Callista had not changed since they last saw each other. Her hair was long and light brown and her eyes were the same color as his own. "It begins twelve years ago. I was a legionnaire in the French Foreign Legion when my commander first heard the story of Hamunaptra. Without orders, we traveled across Libya into Egypt and found the city, but we were attacked by Tuaregs. Everyone was killed except me. I fled into the desert and survived. I did not think about Hamunaptra until I met Evy and Jonathan three years later."

Evy picked up the story. "My brother found a map that led to the city. Rick was in the Cairo prison at the time. He was about to be hanged when I made a deal with the warden. Rick was spared and he led us to Hamunaptra. But we accidentally unleashed a 3,000-year-old mummy. He regenerated and almost sacrificed me but Rick, Jonathan, and Ardeth saved me. Imhotep, which was the mummy's name, was resurrected by the Book of the Dead and was killed by the Book of Amun-Re. Rick and I married shortly afterwards and we had Alex almost a year later. Everything was peaceful until last year. I began to have visions of my past life and they led me to the Bracelet of Anubis. We returned home only to be attacked by a group attempting to return Imhotep from the Underworld. They succeeded and kidnapped Alex."

"Why did they kidnap Alex?" Callista asked.

"He put on the bracelet," Evy answered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. Wasn't the Bracelet of Anubis the same one that the legendary Scorpion King wore that controlled Anubis's army?"

"Yes," replied Evy in shock.

"And wasn't it also said that whoever put on the bracelet had seven days to find Ahm Shere, kill the Scorpion King, and decide whether or not to return the army to the Underworld?" asked Callista.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Evy.

"There are some tribes in Ethiopia that tell stories of the Scorpion King. Most scholars do not believe them because there is no historical reference," Callista explained.

"You get around," said Jonathan.

"I have traveled throughout the world looking for legendary artifacts. Most recently I returned from Transylvania," she said.

"What happened," Rick asked.

"Don't ask. So you killed the Scorpion King and Imhotep, I assume, but lost the Book of the Dead again. Why does the cult of Sekhmet think you have it?"

"Who knows. But now that they know we don't. they might look for it at Ahm Shere," said Evy.

Rick looked at Callista. "What do you know about the cult of Sekhmet?"

Explanation in next chapter. See you in a couple of days.


	3. Cult History

**Here's another chapter. I hope you all have a safe and happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing but OC and plot.

**Chapter 3**

Callista smiled at Rick. "Do you mean _what do you know_ or _how do you know_?" she asked.

"Let me guess, you have encountered the cult before," he said.

"Yes, once in Egypt and most recently in Transylvania," she said.

"Ah, the adventure you're reluctant to tell us about," said Evy.

Callista ignored her. "First, I'll tell you the history. Sekhmet is the Egyptian goddess of war and divine vengeance. She is also the alter ego of Hathor, the Egyptian goddess and protector of children and pregnant women. She is one of the "Eyes of Re," along with Bastet. According to legend, Hathor turned into Sekhmet at her father's request and started to slay mankind. Re had a change of heart and tricked her into drinking beer that was colored red to look like blood. She fell for it and abandoned her slaying to return to her form of Hathor."

"Sounds like an interesting woman. Where does the cult come in?" asked Rick.

"The cult was formed in 1291 B.C. Some priests and priestesses decided to take advantage of the situation in Thebes at the time and attempted a coup," Callista continued.

"What happened at that time?" asked Jonathan.

"It was the year after the murder of Seti I and the damnation of the Creature," answered Ardeth.

Callista smiled. "Right, but I don't remember anything about Imhotep. Anyway, the coup failed but the remaining priestess called upon her goddess, by the name of Sekhmet, to spare her life and allow her to continue her quest."

"Which was?" Rick asked.

"To raise the one cursed by the Medjai and allow him to destroy mankind. So I guess Imhotep was mentioned but not by name. Her life was spared and she started the cult in attempts to seize the Book of the Dead and raise Imhotep. They haven't succeed until now."

"They haven't found the book yet," said Evy.

"They might not need the book. The book is an insurance policy just in case they fail the first attempt. They already tried to raise someone already. If it wasn't for me and my companion they might have succeeded," said Callista.

"Who do they try to raise?" asked Ardeth.

"Dracula," Callista stated.

"Dracula? He doesn't exist," said Rick in disbelief.

"He does. He was stopped and killed decades ago," said Callista.

"Well, it proves that they don't need the Book of the Dead. But how do we stop them?" asked Evy.

"Find where they are and prevent them from succeeding," answered Rick.

"I think we are going to need more help," stated Jonathan.

Callista smiled. "I may have the right person in mind."


	4. Van Helsing

**Well, I managed to write another chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed so far!**

**Disclaimer:** Steven Sommers owns everything but plot and OC.

**Chapter 4 **

_**The Vatican**_

"Somebody tell me why we are here again?" complained Jonathan as he, Rick, Evy, Alex, Callista, and Ardeth stood in an ornate foyer.

"To meet this friend of Calli's," replied Rick.

"Who is he again?" Evy asked.

"My friend from the Transylvania adventure," answered Callista. As she said this, a man with shaggy black hair and dark eyes approached them. Callista smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Gabriel."

"You look as lovely as ever," he replied. He looked at the others. "Who are they?"

"This is my brother Rick, his wife Evy, their son Alex, Evy's brother Jonathan Carnahan, and Ardeth Bay. Everyone, may I introduce Gabriel Van Helsing."

"Van Helsing? As in the Van Helsing in Bram Stoker's _Dracula_?" asked Evy.

Callista shrugged. "Not close. Stoker messed up a few things."

"What do you need my help for, Callista?" asked Van Helsing.

"The cult of Sekhmet is going to try to raise another dangerous evil back from the grave. We need your expertise in the supernatural to stop them," she explained. Van Helsing looked at her more carefully. She helped him a great deal in Transylvania. That and the fact that he was attracted to her. _Don't think like that, she probably doesn't even have any feelings for you._

"All right, I'll help. Where do we go?" he asked.

"To Ahm Shere," replied Rick.

Van Helsing looked at him. "What do you know about this evil?"

"We battled Imhotep before, which is why we are going with you," Rick said. He looked at Van Helsing. "Would it be okay if Jonathan and Alex stay here?"

"Dad, why do I have to remain here?" asked Alex.

"You'll be safer here," said Evy.

"That and the fact that the cult loves human sacrifices," commented Callista.

Alex looked at Callista. "Really, Aunt Callista?"

"Yes," replied Van Helsing. "And yes, they can stay here. Carl will look after them."

"After all these years, he's still alive?" Callista asked with a smile.

Van Helsing smiled back. "He's too stubborn to die." They gazed at each other for a couple of seconds then turned away.

Rick witnessed this exchange. _There may be hope for Callista yet._ "Well, everyone ready to go?"

"Let me grab my gear," Van Helsing said.

"Ready," replied Evy and Callista.

"Great. When Van Helsing returns, we go," Rick said.

**More coming soon. Everyone enjoy!**


	5. Too Late

It may be a rough few chapters. We will be getting deeper into plot. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as before. Own nothing (Wish I did though).

Chapter 5

They reached the Giza port two days later. "So, are we going by boat or by some other means?" asked Van Helsing.

"I'd say we go by air. They may be almost there by now," suggested Callista. But as she said this, she saw some men in purple clothing walking a short distance away. "Get down and out of sight," she ordered.

"What is it?" asked Rick.

Callista looked at him. "I think we're too late." They saw more of the group, which included a bald-headed man. "He looks like he's from around here."

"It's Imhotep. You're right, we are too late," said Evy somberly.

"_That's_ Imhotep? Well, can't blame taste. Well, now the question should be _How do we kill him?_," Callista said.

"There may be a weakness in the incantation that we can exploit," Van Helsing answered.

"Okay, so we sneak around, find whatever spell they used, and turn it against them?" said Rick. Gabriel nodded. "Nice. That's going to be easy," Rick sarcastically said.

"Come on. Be an optimist. Remember Timbuktu?" Callista asked. Rick gave her a glare that told her to be quiet. Calli smiled.

Ardeth then spoke up. "I will gather the commanders of the Medjai. We will help you the best we know how." With that, he got up and left.

"Well, that leaves the four of us. What now?" asked Rick.

"We wait. I have a very bad feeling that they know we're here," Callista said grimly. To prove her right, the containers behind them fell and everything fell into darkness.

I know that the chapter is short. I have a mild case of writer's block. That plus I am thinking of a different story. But don't worry, I will finish this. Next chapter will come.


	6. Author's Note

**Just a note. I started my college classes again so the story will take longer to update. Sorry for that. Also, my writer's block is continuing. I have an idea but other suggestions would be welcome. I'll continue the story as soon as I can!**


	7. A Plan

Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took me a while. I hope to write more often now that my schedule is set. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Callista and the plot.

Chapter 6

When Callista regained consciousness, she felt like she was suffocating. She felt like she was being buried alive but realized that she was underneath heavy containers. Slowly, she began to lift the containers off of her. When she moved the last canister, she noticed that it was night. _Where's Rick, Evy, and Gabriel?_ she wondered to herself as she looked around. Then she remembered what happened earlier, when she predicted that they were being watched. She looked at the building the cult went into. _They must be in there,_ she mused. _But why didn't they take me?_ She mused on this thought as she sneaked into the building.

When she entered, she heard the sounds of chanting coming from below her. _Well, that was a little too easy_, she thought as she peered over the balcony. Below her, she saw Rick, Evy, and Van Helsing locked in a cage that was hanging over a nice, huge fire. _Nice, this is going to be harder than I thought_. She looked at the group around them. She recognized most of them from Transylvania, like cult leader Rebekah Numez and her second in command Gavin Williams. Then she noticed Imhotep. He was around her height, bald, very fierce-looking. _Not what you would expect_.

Callista knew that her brother was about to be sacrificed, so she had to think of a plan. Around her, she saw rope; and as she looked ahead, she noticed chains hanging from the ceiling. If she did it right, she should be able to rock the cage out of alignment with her weight. She looked down at the cage and made eye contact with Rick. He nodded and pretended that he didn't noticed her. She got ready to jump when a voice came from behind her, "Ah, so we meet again, my lady." She turned and recognized the man from Rick's house. Then she realized he was loud enough for everyone to here him. _This is where the fun begins,_ she thought as she, again, caught him off-guard, knocked him out, and threw herself over the railing. To her amazement, she caught the chain.

**That's it for now. More will come later. But, in the meanwhile, what do you think?**


	8. Public Opinion or another Author's note

I know, I know, this is not a new chapter. But I need a few opinions. Actually three questions.

QUESTION #1 

**I received a message from Lucky Fannah asking for a chapter with Jonathan and Alex in it. I am going to do it but I also want to know if you all want me to put Carl in it also (since he is watching them). Also, if you have a chapter plot, tell me also.**

QUESTION #2 

**Who do you want to kill Imhotep? I know who I want, but since you are the readers, I am giving you a choice. The choices are Rick, Evy, Ardeth, Callista, or Van Helsing. I am even willing to bring Carl, Jonathan, and Alex to Egypt. Up to you.**

**QUESTION #3 **

**Do you want Callista and Van Helsing to get together at the end? Also, if you do want me to bring them together, do you want a sequel? It does not have to be on _The Mummy_. I am well versed on almost any film, book, and TV show out there, so it's your pick.**

**I will give this a week then I will write a real chapter. You can leave a review or send me a private message telling me your ideas. See you later. **


	9. Back at Order Headquarters

I'm back! Sorry it's been a while, but midterms crept up on me. It may be a while in between chapters. I want to thank those of you who responded to my last entry. Your input was marvelous and I am going to try to blend in all suggestions. Thanks to Lucky Fannah who originally suggested this chapter. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but OCs and plot

Chapter 7 Order Headquarters, the Vatican 

Normally, when Gabriel Van Helsing went on a mission, he took Carl with him. Not this time. This time, Carl got stuck babysitting relatives of Gabriel's friend Callista; and so far it has been very difficult. In his opinion, Jonathan Carnahan and Alex O'Connell were two of the biggest troublemakers Carl has ever met. Just yesterday, they managed to break a beginning version of a device that would be able, in a few years, break down the structure of an atom. Since the results would have been catastrophic if it was completed, the broken device only burned Jonathan's hands. As punishment, Carl had them working with Islamic mullahs cooling metal that would be used to make swords and daggers. _Hopefully that would keep them out of two much trouble_, Carl thought as he read over a book. The book was really intriguing. It seems to contain ancient incantations from the medieval times. Since the book came from Transylvania, it really was not a surprise to Carl. That was also Gabriel's most recent mission. _The one where he met Callista O'Connell_, he thought with a smile. Ever since the end of that mission, Van Helsing had been cheerful, always speaking of Callista with admiration. Carl had seen his friend sink deep into depression after Anna Valerious's death all those years ago, but this woman has been able to show him the light.

He mused over this until he read something astonishing. Before him was an ancient incantation that had the capabilities of bringing a person back to life, mainly from hell, and also a way to send them back. He stared in astonishment, then he picked up the book and ran to find his charges. He found them literally, almost basically running over Jonathan.

"What is it, old boy?" asked Jonathan.

"I think that I may have found how we can stop the cult of Sekhmet from raising Imhotep," Carl said breathlessly.

"Really? How?" asked a very excited Alex.

"I can't explain. All I know is is that we need to get to Egypt, and fast."

"What a second. _We_? Why do we have to go? Can't we just send them a telegraph?" Jonathan asked nervously.

"No time. We may be already too late," explained Carl.

"Wizard! Let's go!" said Alex.

"Great, here we go again," said a very depressed Jonathan.

**Okay, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. More chapters soon!**


	10. Meeting Up

Hello guys! I'm back again! Sorry about the delay. I have just got back from Disney World and have been busy before that with work and college. With summer coming up, updates will be more regular.

**Disclaimer**: see previous chapters

"_Italics_" ancient Egyptian

Chapter 8

"Great, they found Calli," muttered Rick as he, Evy, and Van Helsing looked up to the source of the commotion.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," assured Gabriel.

"I hope so," said a worried Evy. She screamed when she saw Callista jump over the railing. "What is she doing?" she asked as they watched in amazement as Callista expertly swung from chain to chain. She was doing well and almost reached them when a strong gust of wind suddenly arose that caused Callista to lose hold of the chain and fall to the floor.

"Aleris!" screamed Van Helsing. Rick looked down to the source of the wind and saw Imhotep smiling smugly to the spot where Callista landed.

"_Your end will come, betrayer_," he said.

_Betrayer?_, thought Rick (he finally managed to comprehend ancient Egyptian from Evy). Then he remembered Van Helsing calling Callista _Aleris_. Imhotep looked towards Gabriel. "_Your love will now be gone forever. She will die a miserable death like Valerious_."

"NO!" screamed Gabriel. Before Imhotep could say anything else, a moan was slowly heard. Rick watched as his sister got up, looked at Imhotep, and then at the others.

"CALLI, RUN!" Rick screamed. Callista looked at her brother, nodded, and ran towards the nearest door.

"_Stop her!_" ordered Imhotep. But he was too late. Callista was gone.

"_Should we continue with the sacrifice, my lord?_" asked Rebekah Numez.

"_No, we need them alive in order to lure Aleris back to us,_" said Imhotep. Rick suddenly felt very cold and nervous.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Callista was limping through the back streets of Giza. _Nice going, Calli_, she thought. If that mummy didn't pull that trick, she would have made it. She can't believe she was still alive. _I wonder why Gabriel called me Aleris?_ she asked herself. She didn't get a chance to think that far for she heard a noise from behind her. She spun around to find herself face to face with Carl. "Carl, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you and the others," he answered.

"Well, Ardeth went to meet up with the Medjai commanders; Rick, Evy, and Gabriel are captured; and I fell about three stories trying to rescue them," she explained.

"You fell that far and are still alive!" exclaimed a voice from behind Carl.

"You brought Jonathan and Alex?" asked Callista.

"Had to," answered Carl.

"We want to help," said Alex.

"But first we need to mend you up," continued Jonathan.

"While we do that, I'll explained my discovery," said Carl. While Jonathan was trying to wrap Callista's wounds, Carl started to go in depth about the incantation.

"So, you found a reverse incantation?" Callista asked.

"Yes, and there is a story behind it," answered Carl. "It was during the time of Seti I's last days of life when a group of Trojans arrived in Thebes…" As Carl continued with his story, Callista and Jonathan began to see a vision.


	11. Betrayal, Part 1

Well, now that I have only my job to handle, I now can work on this story more. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Callista, other OCs, and plot

Chapter 9

_**Thebes, 1290 B.C.**_

_We made it to Thebes finally_, thought Hector as he watched the lush Egyptian riverside. He and his brother Paris, following their father's request, were traveling to visit several monarchs of different nations. King Priam of Troy desired alliances and thought it best to send out his heir Hector to see to this task. Hector brought along Paris, who needed to travel outside of Troy. And, on the insistence of his wife Andromache, he also brought his sister Aleris, who was a breath of fresh air to them. "So, I see we made it," came the rich, musical voice that he knew was his sister's.

"Yes, we did," he replied.

"What kind of reception do you think Seti will give us?"

"The normal," entered the voice of Paris. Before anyone replied, Aleris heard voices screaming. She turned to find a group of sailors gathered around something. _Correction: someone_, she thought. When she got closer, she saw the men beating on someone, a man of small stature.

"Here you go, Ocnus, this is what you deserve, you incompetent oaf," one sailor said as he gave the victim another punch.

"Stop this at once," said Aleris in a stern tone of voice.

"But, milady, this man has no right to be here. He cannot do a thing," said a sailor.

"You heard my sister, leave this man alone. Go get the ship ready to dock," ordered Hector. The men scattered and Aleris bent down to check on the man. "Are you alright?" she asked.

The man in question looked up and stared into the eyes of the princess. "Yes, thank you," he said. Aleris looked more closely at the man as he struggled to stand. He was indeed small in stature in comparison to the other men, but to her she saw a hidden truth struggling to show itself. "I do not believe that _Ocnus_ is your real name," she said, making the statement a fact and not a question.

"My name is Thanos, princess," he replied.

"Are you married?"

"Yes, my wife and children are in Troy, waiting for my return," Thanos replied.

"You're not a seaman. What is your occupation?" asked Paris.

Thanos looked at him. "I am a scribe. The king sent me on this trip in order to document its voyage."

"So you are the scribe my father told me about. Why is it that this is the first time I have seen you?" questioned Hector.

"This is my first sea voyage. I hate to admit it, but I spent the first few days battling sea sickness."

Aleris smiled at him. "It's alright. It takes a real man to admit that." She gave a devilish smile to her brothers who gave her a glare in return. Hector recovered first. "We are about to dock. Get your supplies, scribe, and prepare for disbarkment." Thanos bowed and ran back to his cabin.

"He's an odd one. We should keep an eye on him," observed Paris.

"I agree," said Hector. He looked at his sister. "Keep him with you. Make sure he does his job and stays out of trouble."

"Of course, dear brother," Aleris answered.

* * *

Nefertiri looked toward to docking ship. She marveled at how elegant the vessel looked. _These Trojans must be as handsome as their vessel_, she thought as she watched the gangplank being lowered. Her father, Pharaoh Seti I, stepped forward as a light-skinned man appeared at the top of the gangplank. He was slightly shorter than the pharaoh, with shaggy black hair, equally dark eyes, and a strong frame. He walked down and stood directly in front of her father. "Greetings, powerful pharaoh, I am Hector, prince and heir of Troy," the man introduced himself.

_This is the heir of Troy?_ wondered Nefertiri. Before she could think about anything else, two more people appeared behind Hector. "This is my brother Paris and my sister Aleris. I bring greetings from my father, King Priam. He wishes you and your land good health."

"Welcome to Egypt, my dear princes and princess. I give you my hospitality and extend an invitation to stay at my palace. There we can continue our talk," said Seti. He turned and motioned for Hector to follow. Nefertiri watched as Paris followed but realized that Aleris did not. As the rest of the royal court returned to the palace, Nefertiri remained. She motioned toward her bodyguard Hamadi that everything was alright and returned her gaze toward the Trojan princess. She studied the woman with interest. Aleris was about the same height as her elder brother, but had brown hair and pale blue years. _The same as Hamadi's_, she thought. Nefertiri watched as Aleris watched the ship. _She seems to be waiting for someone_, she thought. This proved correct when a small and skinny man raced down the gangplank and stopped in front of the princess. Aleris turned and noticed Nefertiri studying her.

"Hello, my name is Aleris," she said.

"I know. My name is Nefertiri, daughter of Seti," the Egyptian woman replied.

"Ah, forgive me, I didn't know." Aleris looked toward the broad, muscle rimmed man. "And this?"

"Hamadi, my bodyguard."

"Well, shall I presume that we are still heading for the palace?" Aleris asked.

"Indeed. Follow me," Nefertiri said and motioned for the Trojan and her companion to follow her. They entered a chariot and soon was heading towards the palace. Nefertiri looked at the man next to Aleris. "Who is your companion?"

"This is Thanos. He is one of the scribes at my father's court," answered Aleris.

Thanos looked toward Nefertiri, smiled, and went back to his scroll. "He was sent to chronicle our journey to the different kingdoms."

Nefertiri nodded and looked back out toward the scenery. They entered the courtyard and stopped in front of an elegant building. "I would be honored if you would stay with me," the Egyptian princess said. Aleris looked at Nefertiri and smiled. "Of course, I would be honor."

"There will be a feast in honor of your visit tonight. So, dress in you finest."

"Of course. Is there nothing else to wear?"

Well, here's part one of the flashback. Aleris/Callista will meet Imhotep and Anck-su-namun in the next part. I don't know how far the flashback will be, so bear with me. To end your curiosity, here is the list of characters and their present selves:

Rick- Hamadi ("praised") 

**Evy- **Nefertiri

**Jonathan- **Thanos ("noble"); (nickname _Ocnus_ "incompetent")

**Callista-** Aleris (meaning unknown)

Gabriel Van Helsing will make an appearance, and maybe I might throw Ardeth in. In the mean time, PLEASE REVIEW! It fuels my soul.


	12. Betrayal, Part 2

**Hello, my loving people. I know that this update is late, but here it is. I watched _The Da Vinci Code_ last Saturday and I am going to see _X-Men: The Last Stand_ over the weekend. Anyway, here's part 2 of the flashback. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: unfortunately no, I do not have the luxury of owning _The Mummy_

**Chapter 10**

Aleris looked around her quarters, admiring the art and architecture that went into it. She then went to the window. She marveled at the sight before her; for miles around, she could see how lush and fertile the land around the Nile was. As she took in the sights, a knock was heard at the door. "Come in," said Aleris.

Walking in was a beautiful Egyptian woman, with long black hair and equally dark eyes. Yet, to Aleris, even though she seems calm on the outside, inside laid a very dangerous woman. "Greetings, my lady," she said, "I am Anck-su-namun. I am here to escort you to the feast."

"Of course," Aleris said. As the two walked toward the feast hall, Aleris decided to strike up a conversation. "So, Anck-su-namun, what is your position in the palace?"

"I am going to be the pharaoh's next wife," she responded.

"Really? And are you happy with it?"

Anck-su-namun smiled at Aleris. "I see that you are very perspective when it comes to a person's soul, princess."

"Please, call me Aleris when we are alone."

"Thank you for the honor."

"Of course."

* * *

Gabriel looked around the hall as the feast was continuing. _Or should I say starting?_ he thought. As he continued to watch the proceedings, a hand touched his shoulder. "Well, my friend, what do you think about tonight?" asked his friend Imhotep, Seti's high priest.

"The usual," responded Gabriel.

Imhotep laughed. "Well, from what I hear of these Trojans, they are a force to be reckoned with. I also hear that Prince Hector's sister is a beautiful sight to behold."

"Whatever you say," he said. Before he could say more, one of the servants stepped forward and announced Hector and Paris. Gabriel had to agree with Imhotep that these men were going to be interesting. He also noticed a small man who seems to be the Trojans' scribe following the princes. Then the servant announced Aleris and Anck-su-namun. It was then that Gabriel saw the most fantastically beautiful woman he has ever seen. She was around his height, with long brown hair and lovely pale blue eyes that remind him of the sea. "Well, I see that the rumors are true about Princess Aleris. She is a sight to behold," remarked Imhotep.

"Indeed," agreed Gabriel, never once taking his eyes off her. Imhotep noticed this and smiled. It has been a while since Seti's ambassador has fallen for a woman. Imhotep returned his gaze to the women and rested his eyes on Anck-su-namun. What a dangerous path he is treading with her! Before he continued this line of thought, another man came and stood beside them. Menkaure, one of pharaoh's Medjai, came and told them that Seti requested their presence. Gabriel and Imhotep looked at each other and followed the soldier. They suddenly came in the presence of their Trojan guests.

* * *

As Aleris was sitting with her brothers, Seti, Anck-su-namun, and Nefertiri, she wondered whom they were waiting for. Then she saw them: a bald man in the garb of the high priest and a dastardly handsome man with long shaggy black hair and dark eyes. They locked eyes with each other and stared until Aleris blushed and looked away.

"Prince Hector, Prince Paris, Princess Aleris, may I introduce my high priest Imhotep and my ambassador Gabriel," Seti introduced. To her shock, the man Gabriel sat right across from her with Imhotep beside him. Gabriel smiled at her and said, "Well, my lady, how are you enjoying Egypt?"

"Very well, thank you," she said. They sat in silence for a while until Gabriel asked, "Tell me: do women of your country know how to fight?"

Aleris smiled. "No, except me. My father, in the beginning, tried to find ways for me to pay attention to my studies, which basically was 'how a woman should behave.' Yet, I turned out to be as unpredictable as my brothers are so my father tried swordfighting and self-defense. He was amazed on how I excelled at it and allowed me to continue."

"Can you beat your brothers?" asked Imhotep, who decided to join the conversation.

"All but Hector," she said.

"I heard that he can never be defeated," commented Gabriel.

"Indeed, yet I fear that that reputation will be his undoing and death," said Aleris solemnly. Gabriel looked at the woman more closely. With this close up, he agreed that this was the most beautiful woman in the world. Before he could continue that strain of thought, Seti made an announcement.

"Tomorrow, there will be a contest to see who will protect me. The runner-up will become the protector of the Bracelet of Anubis." With that he sat down. It was also a sign that the eating portion of the party was over and that the entertainment may commence. As Imhotep got up to talk to Seti, Gabriel looked at Aleris and said, "It would be a honor to be your escort for the rest of the evening." With that, he got up and extended his hand toward her. Aleris smiled and took it. They stayed together throughout the evening, never once leaving the other. The party ended and Gabriel escorted the princess back to her room. "Well, I believe this is it," he said as they stood outside Aleris's quarters.

"Will I see you tomorrow at the tournament?"

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it. As you may not know, the competition is mainly for the women. The Princess Nefertiri and Anck-su-namun will be participating."

"Really? Then it will be interesting," Aleris said.

"Well, have pleasant dreams, princess," he said.

"Please, it's Aleris."

"Then call me Gabriel." And with that, he bowed and left, leaving Aleris alone.

* * *

That night, Aleris attempted to sleep, but could not get the image of the man who had taken her heart at of her mind.

* * *

That night, Gabriel could not rest, only thinking about the woman who has captured his heart.

**Part 2 finished. As you can see, part 3 will be the conclusion of the flashback. Then you will see why Imhotep considers Callista a traitor. Also, Ardeth made an appearance under the name of _Menkaure_. He will also be appearing in the next chapter. Well, PLEASE REVIEW. As I mentioned before, it fuels my soul.**


	13. Betrayal, Part 3

Hey people! I would've updated sooner but I had a problem with my Internet connection. Here's the final part of the flashback. Hope everyone enjoys!

**Disclaimer:** It's mine…it's mine…no, it's not mine

**Chapter 11**

The next day proved to be quite interesting to Aleris. She watched as the women fought with expert skill until only two remain: Nefertiri and Anck-su-namun. With her gift of perception, Aleris could tell that there was a long enmity between them – both craved the pharaoh's attention. She sat there, amused and entertained by the fight she was watching until Anck-su-namun finally defeated Nefertiri. As Seti proclaimed the prizes for the two, Aleris watched as the pharaoh hugged his daughter; yet what captured her attention the most was the long look between Anck-su-namun and Imhotep. _There is something going on there_, she thought. Yet she kept it to herself, letting fate decide what will happen. "Well, I have to admit that that was entertaining," said Paris.

"Indeed, Anck-su-namun is very skilled," said Hector.

"I wouldn't count Aleris out though. She could easily defeat her," said Paris.

"Why, thank you, Paris," said Aleris.

"Did you all enjoy the tournament?" asked a voice from behind the siblings. Aleris turned to find Gabriel walking towards them.

"Yes, we really quite enjoyed it," Hector answered, watching the look between his sister and Seti's ambassador. "Well, if you excuse me, Paris and I have some final details to discuss with the pharaoh." With that, Hector hugged his sister and walked in the direction of Seti, with Paris close behind him.

"I guess that leaves the two of us," said Gabriel.

"Actually, three," Aleris said, turning to find Thanos coming towards them.

"Excuse me, my lady, your brother asked me to stay with you, if you don't mind," Thanos said, looking sheepishly at Gabriel.

"Of course not. Thanos, this is Gabriel, Seti's ambassador. Gabriel, Thanos is one of my father's scribes." Gabriel smiled and nodded toward Thanos, then turned back to Aleris and offered her his arm. They spent the rest of the day together.

In the evening, when Aleris returned to her room, she found one of the Medjai waiting for her. "Good evening, my lady, I am Menkaure. Your brother Hector has been worried about some things and asked Seti if he could give you a guard. I was sent." Aleris looked at the guard and shook her head. _Great, if Hector is having bad feelings, then something major is going to happen,_ she thought. "Alright, you going to be outside?"

"I will be inside, but you will have total privacy," he said.

"Okay." As she went inside to change, she thought about her day. _If my perception was correct, then something is going on behind Seti's back_. Mainly, a romantic one. She shook the thought out of her head and went onto the balcony. She turned slightly and noticed that Menkaure was in the background. _He's as silent as a tomb._ She looked out, enjoying the scenery and the cool night breeze. Then she looked down and saw a sight that proved her suspicions. There, before her eyes, was Anck-su-namun and Imhotep kissing. _Now they're in trouble_, she thought when she heard Seti's voice. Imhotep hid as Anck-su-namun tried to play dumb. "Menkaure."

"Yes, princess?"

"Order the Medjai to go aid the pharaoh," she said. Then she heard that below her, Nefertiri was way ahead of her. Aleris turned around for a moment until she heard, "_Niy!_" She looked below her and noticed Nefertiri hanging over the balcony with Hamadi trying to pull her up. She then looked ahead of her and gasp. Anck-su-namun and Imhotep had just assassinated Seti. Horrified, she turned and ran, with Menkaure on her heels. She ran to the closest room to hers – Paris's. "Paris, wake up. Please, wake up!" she screamed out the top of her voice. Then a shirtless Paris opened the door. "Aleris, what is it?"

Instead of answering, Aleris clutched on to her brother and started to cry. Paris looked at Menkaure. "What happened?"

"I do not know. She ordered me to send some guards to pharaoh and when I returned, she was running past me. I followed her and she came here."

"What is going on?" asked Hector, who, after hearing his sister's scream, got dressed and ran to the source. Aleris looked up, saw Hector, and held on to him. "There, there, little one. What is the matter?" Hector asked in the singsong voice he used when Aleris was little.

"Seti is dead."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the three men.

"He is dead. I watched it myself. Imhotep and Anck-su-namun killed him."

"Why?" asked Hector.

"Imhotep and Anck-su-namun were lovers and Seti found out."

"This is not good. Paris, get dressed. Menkaure, go find Ramses and protect him. Aleris, go find Gabriel and tell him what happened; we need his advise on what to do next. Paris, meet me in my room when you are dressed," ordered Hector.

"Do you think it is wise to leave the lady alone?" asked Menkaure.

"Aleris can take care of herself. Right now you have to protect your new ruler. Now go!" With that, everyone ran in their respected locations. While running to Gabriel's residence, Aleris thought what good it was for the two lovers to kill Seti. They could have just run off. But no, they committed murder and now they will pay for the crime. When she reached Gabriel's quarters, she banged on the door and screamed at the top of her voice.

* * *

Gabriel was having a peaceful dream when he heard someone pounding on his door. He ignored it until he heard Aleris scream. _What is going on?_ he asked himself as he dressed quickly. He opened the door to find a tear-stricken Trojan princess. "Aleris, what is it?"

"Imhotep just assassinated Seti," she said.

"What, why?" he said, fearing for his friend.

"He and Anck-su-namun were lovers. Seti found out, and when he confronted them, they killed him. Hector needs you to help him to decide what to do next."

"Come on." Gabriel grabbed her arm and they both started running to the main residence. They were almost there when they ran into a familiar face. It was Imhotep. Aleris screamed and hid behind Gabriel.

"What did you do?" confronted an angry Gabriel.

"I did what I had to do," Imhotep replied.

"By killing Seti?"

"He would have killed us."

"It doesn't matter. Where's Anck-su-namun?"

"She killed herself rather than being arrested," Imhotep mournfully said. Aleris was shocked, but understood. Anck-su-namun did not want to lose her honor. After a second, Imhotep started to take off. Gabriel tried to grab him but Imhotep managed to sideswipe him. Aleris ran to Gabriel but Imhotep grabbed her. "No, my lady, you are coming with me." And with that, he picked her up and ran.

Aleris tried to fight but the high priest was terribly stronger than her. And also, she was absolutely terrible in physical fights. She looked toward Gabriel's prone figure and screamed, "Gabriel, please, wake up!" And then her world went into darkness.

* * *

Gabriel slowly got up and looked around. "Aleris, where are you?" Then he heard a scream. "Gabriel, help me!" He ran toward it but was too late. Imhotep and Aleris were gone. _Damn it, he took her_, he said to himself. He then turned around and ran toward the throne her. "He took her!" he screamed as he ran in.

"Who took who?" asked Ramses.

"Imhotep. While coming back here, Aleris and I ran into him. He punched me and took her. They are gone."

"No!" screamed Paris in horror.

"What will he do to her?" asked Hector.

"Nothing. Imhotep is too honorable to do anything to her. He most likely will use her to negotiate a way out of Egypt," said Gabriel.

"Then we wait. But in the meantime, the Medjai will search the land for them," ordered Ramses. As they all filed out, Thanos looked at the grief-stricken Gabriel. _He loves her, more than he thought he did_, Thanos thought. He thought of his own wife and how he would feel if anything happened to her. _Even though they consider me small, I will do anything to get the princess back_.

* * *

A few days later, after Anck-su-namun was buried, Hector, Paris, Gabriel, and Thanos sat together in one of the palace gardens.

"What I still don't understand is why Aleris didn't fight back," wondered Gabriel.

"She's terrible when it comes to physical fights. Every time it was time for the physical portion of the lesson, Aleris lost to everyone. The only way she could win in a physical match is if she surprises them," explained Hector. Gabriel nodded in understanding.

"It shouldn't be taking Imhotep this long to send his demands. What is he waiting for?" asked Paris.

It was then that a light of understanding came to Gabriel. "I know what he is planning."

"What?" asked Thanos.

"Imhotep is the high priest of Osiris, the god of the underworld," he started to explain. Hector knew where he was heading and continued, "And since he is the high priest, he can use the Book of the Dead to bring his lover back to life."

"Exactly. We need to get to Hamanaptura. Wherever Imhotep is, then Aleris will be there also."

* * *

They arrived at the city of the dead a few days later. True to Gabriel's guess, they saw some of Imhotep's priests guarding the entrance. "Alright, what do we do now?" asked a nervous Thanos.

"We go in and stop him," said Gabriel.

"Nice," replied a now really nervous Thanos. With that, Hector, Paris, and Gabriel slowly came behind the guards and took them out. Then all four entered the city and found Imhotep and his priests surrounding an altar. On the altar was the body of Anck-su-namun. As Thanos looked around and saw Aleris chained to a nearby wall.

"Alright, here's the plan. Thanos, you get Aleris while Gabriel, Paris, and I distract the others. The Medjai will be here shortly. We need to stall them." Hector looked at Gabriel. "If you please."

Gabriel smiled and stood. "Stop this unlawful act, by orders of Ramses II," he said in an authoritative voice. Imhotep looked up, saw his old friend and his companions, and said, "Kill them." All at once, the priests attacked the intruders. During the commotion, Imhotep saw the Trojan scribe reach the princess and struggling to get the chains off. He then looked at Gabriel and said, "Now you will lose something dear." And he raised the knife in his hand and threw it at the newly freed Aleris. Aleris looked at the incoming knife and braced herself for it. But it never hit. Instead, she saw Thanos jump in front of her and take the incoming knife. "Thanos!" she screamed. Thanos fell and Gabriel attacked Imhotep. Aleris watched as Anck-su-namun try to get up. She took out the knife from Thanos and walked toward the altar. "I'm sorry, my friend," she said as she raised the knife over her head and plunge it into Anck-su-namun. "No!" screamed Imhotep. He looked at Aleris. "I thought that you were her friend." And after that, the Medjai arrived and arrested Imhotep and his priests. They performed the Hom-dai on the high priest, with his dying breath swore vengeance on Gabriel and Aleris. Thanos died of his wound, asking Aleris to watch over his family. She promised her rescuer that.

* * *

A few days later, it was time for the Trojans to leave. While the ship was being readied for departure, Gabriel took Aleris aside and asked, "So you have to leave?"

"Yes, my brothers need me."

"I thought as much," he said. Aleris smiled and said, "If not in this lifetime, we will meet again someday." And with that, she kissed him.

Gabriel was taken aback for a moment then reveled in the kiss. They separated, and with one last look, she went on board the ship.

_The Trojans went to Sparta next. The events that unfolded there led to the legendary Trojan War. Aleris, while visiting the temple of Apollo with her cousin Briseis, was captured by the Greeks and given to Odysseus as a gift. Aleris never saw her family again, only watching her beloved elder brother die and her city destroyed. Odysseus was kind to her, never once taking advantage of her and protected her from the other men. She spent the rest of her life in Ithaca, never forgetting the man she left in Egypt._

Thus ends the flashback. The next chapter will be the beginning of a rescue. Until then, REVIEW.They motivateme.


	14. Rescue andDeath?

Hi, guys! Well, now that the flashback is over, we get to see what happens now. Everybody enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, but I don't

**Chapter 12**

"So you both, in your past lives, fought Imhotep?" asked Carl after Callista and Jonathan told their story.

"It appears so, and Jonathan died saving me," said Callista.

"But how can this help us stop Imhotep now?" asked Jonathan.

"I don't know, but I think that the others may still be alive in order to lure me back," said Callista. "I killed Anck-su-namun when Gabriel, Jonathan or Thanos, Paris, and Hector rescued me. He believes that I betrayed her."

"So we fight?" asked Carl.

"Yes, but we need help," answered Callista.

"I believe we can help with that," said a rough, Egyptian accented voice. Callista turned around and saw Ardeth Bay and the Medjai commanders.

"What took you?" asked Callista.

"You prove difficult to locate," he replied.

"Alright, now we can rescue them," said Callista. She knew it wouldn't be the bast plan in the world, but it was a start.

"But how?" asked Alex.

"We improvise," she replied.

* * *

"You mean that my sister was a Trojan princess?" asked Rick in disbelief after Van Helsing told his story.

"I believe so," said Van Helsing.

"Great, now I have an Egyptian princess for a wife, a Trojan princess as a sister, and a brother-in-law as a scribe. What's next?"

Evy smiled. "Do you really want to know?" she asked in a tempting tone.

Rick looked at her. "Absolutely not." Van Helsing looked at them. "Right now we need to wait and see what Imhotep does next. He seems keen on taking Callista alive."

"And knowing my sister, she'll stop at nothing to rescue us," said Rick.

"Let's see what the future holds," said Van Helsing.

* * *

Callista, Jonathan, Carl, Alex, and Ardeth stood in an alley right across from the warehouse. "You think this is going to work?" asked Jonathan.

"Who knows," said Callista. Part of the plan was for her to attract Imhotep's attention long enough for her companions to free the others and for Carl to begin the incantation. The Medjai were going to keep the rest of the cult occupied during this. With a deep breath, Callista ran across the street and entered a side door. Gun in hand, she moved stealthily through the hallways until she heard voices. She recognized Rebekah's and Gavin's and she assumed the other was Imhotep speaking in English. _The guy really is good_, she thought. She turned around a different corner to find Rick, Evy, and Gabriel in their cell. "Wow, I guess the dead guy wanted to keep you close," she whispered.

"Calli, what are you doing here?" whispered Rick.

"Getting you out."

"I don't think so," said a cultured voice. Callista slowly turned around to find Imhotep a few feet away from her. "Hello, Aleris."

"Hello, murderer," she said. She smiled. "So, where do we begin? You giving up or me refusing to give up?"

"Neither. You die," Imhotep said. With that, he threw a dagger at her. Luckily, Callista's reflexes were faster and she caught it. She began tossing it up and down until gunfire was heard outside.

"The Medjai are attacking!" someone yelled.

"Oh, I forgot. I brought along some company. Hope you don't mind," said Callista, giving a devilish grin. Rebekah glared at her and began barking orders but never finished them - Ardeth put a dagger right into her heart. Gavin fell by Jonathan's hand; he was killed in the classic way – Jonathan sneaked up on him. Carl ran toward the cell and freed the others. Callista looked back at Imhotep. "Now what?"

"You die," he repeated. With that, Imhotep struck her, causing her to fall to the ground hard. _Damn, I hate when people do that. I'm the only one who is supposed to do that_, she thought. She looked up and saw Imhotep standing over her with a sword. Before it fell, Callista grabbed one of the fallen soldier's swords and blocked. She then kicked at Imhotep's ankles, causing him to jump. His jump gave her a couple of seconds to get to her feet. Then Callista heard chanting, an ancient mode of song. _Carl. He's starting the spell_. The Latin words seem to have a life of its own, combining light and dark, life and death. Callista continued to parry and block Imhotep until he stopped. He now heard the words Carl was using and spun around, only to be struck in the chest by a confident Jonathan. Jonathan smiled – he liked this part of Callista's plan. But something happened. Imhotep began to disintegrate, but not before striking Jonathan. Jonathan fell to the floor and the Mummy was gone. "Jonathan! No, not again!" cried Callista as she and Evy ran to Jonathan.

"Please, Jonathan, please wake up," pleaded Evy.

But nothing happened.

**Yeah, I know. I'm cruel. Guess we have to wait until later to find out what happens to Jonathan. Please send me feedback. I like to know how you like the story.**

**P.S. No, I did not intentionally kill Jonathan. It's part of the plot. Just wait and see.**


	15. All Good Things End

Alas, I arrive at the end. I am sad, but sometimes there has to be closure. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this. Who knows, you may see me back.

A/N: The closing is very short (lack of inspiration)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Callista

Chapter 13

After a moment, Jonathan suddenly groaned. "Jonathan!" yelled Evy.

"Is he gone?" he asked.

"Yes, Jonathan. You did it," said Callista.

"For once my brother-in-law came in good for something," said Rick. As Jonathan slowly got up, he looked around at his family and friends. Van Helsing looked at the wound. "The wound is superficial. I think the fall to the floor knocked you unconscious."

"Well, Imhotep is gone as is the cult of Sekhmet. I guess our job is done," said Rick.

"I guess you're right," said his sister. Rick looked at her. What he saw was sadness and longing. Sadness because they were going to separate, and longing for something. Rick sighed – there was never peace for a tomb raider, especially his sister. "Where do we go from here?" he asked.

"To our homes and lives," said Evy.

"Wherever and whatever they are," said Callista. She looked at Van Helsing then at Rick. She was going to leave the most important men in her lives, most likely not seeing them for a very long time.

* * *

Arriving in her home in Cairo, Callista thought about the past few days. It was wonderful to see and work with Rick again and to see Gabriel. _Gabriel_, she thought. Maybe her thought a few days ago was incorrect – maybe she did love him. _Who knows? I may never know_. But she knew one thing – she and Gabriel may love each other but were not meant for each other. To her, Van Helsing was a man beyond anything she has ever known, and that he has been around for a while. _But how long?_ The memories from Transylvania flooded back to her. Dracula mentioned that he and Gabriel have known each other, were even friends before Dracula's murder. She pushed it back. She needed to relax before something else happens. _Life is full of adventure_, she thought,_ who knows where the next adventure leads?_

* * *

Halfway around the world, a man was sitting in his parlor, not knowing that he was being watched. Dr. Indiana Jones was reading about the latest exploits of a woman named Callista O'Connell. _An intriguing woman,_ he thought. Then all of a sudden, his world went black.

_**The end…?**_

A/N: I know that the chapter was short, but I guess I got done quicker than I hoped. I am either thinking about a sequel or a prequel to this, but I am not sure yet. Please review and give me your thoughts. I appreciate them!


End file.
